


До тлеющей золы

by Otter_DM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Memory Loss, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_DM/pseuds/Otter_DM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не помнит Стайлза, но Стайлза помнит его волк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До тлеющей золы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).
  * A translation of [Till the Embers Smoke on the Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132259) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



> Эта работа также размещена на фикбуке  
> This translation is also available on: ficbook.net  
> Спасибо Ludok_His за бету!♥

 Было почти смешно смотреть как Дерек, не успев прийти в себя, тут же выпустил клыки и когти. Потому что Дерек, по всей видимости, непревзойденный любитель драмы. И Стайлзу могло показаться, но нет, не показалось - глаза Дерека были голубыми. Когда это успело произойти? Его не было в Бикен Хиллс всего пару недель.  
  
— Чувак, расслабься, — обратился он к Дереку с усмешкой.  
  
Дерек решил сделать наоборот. Потому что он как раз из таких парней — простой и сговорчивый. Он отпрянул, зарычал и начал мотаться взглядом по комнате как загнанный зверь.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза. Это было не в его юрисдикции, так что он был рад предоставить эту проблему кому-нибудь другому.  
  
Кора выступила вперед, и она вела себя с Дереком гораздо мягче и нежнее по сравнению с тем, как это выглядело раньше, по крайней мере, в присутствии Стайлза. Судя по всему, они наконец-то вычеркнули, как минимум, один пункт из миллионного списка проблем, которые им нужно было между собой разрулить. — Дерек.  
  
Глаза Дерека загорелись голубым, он выгнулся и прорычал:  
  
— Кто вы такие?  
  
Так. Понятно. Это не есть хорошо.  
  
  
  
В общем, да, проблема, судя по всему, была серьезной. Дерек полностью потерял память о том, кто он есть, и кто такие все они. Это было увлекательно примерно три секунды, потому что как люди просто знали, что они люди, и что из этого следует, так же и тут не было эпичной Верфольфей Истерики, потому что Дерек таким родился, точно так же как все они родились не-вервольфами - и вот это было довольно интересно. Но теперь Стайлзу было скучно. Скуууууучно до зеленых чертей. Дитон объяснял, что амнезия не вызвана ничем сверхъестественным, отчего им остается только ждать и надеяться, отчего Стайлзу кошмарно скучно. Он вообще не понимал, почему они со Скоттом все еще здесь.  
  
Растянутый, напрочь лишенный полезной и понятной информации монолог Дитона начал сходиться на нет, и Стайлз всполошился. Он решил, что фраза: «хреново быть тобой» в данный момент прозвучит бесцеремонно даже в устах такого засранца, как он, поэтому подавил в себе импульс ее высказать. Вместо этого он прокашлялся и обратился напрямую к Коре, игнорируя Питера:  
  
— Думаю, мы со Скоттом пойдем по домам. У вас тут и так, эм, дел по горло. — Может быть, ему не следовало сейчас так бесцеремонно улыбаться. Тут все серьезно. Серьезные дела происходят. Не уровня «хреново быть тобой». Он глянул на Скотта и нахмурился. Все серьезно. — Если что-то понадобится, обращайтесь.  
  
Кора закатила глаза, но по ней было видно, что он сказал нужную вещь. Стайлз это понял, потому что с ним такое бывало не часто.  
  
Он уже практически забыл обо всей ситуации с амнезией, как Дерек вдруг вскочил и, сверкнув глазами, прорычал:  
  
— Ты никуда не пойдешь.  
  
Стайлз, нахмурив брови, вопросительно указал на себя. Вот это сейчас был обычный козлина-Дерек вдоль и поперек. Дитон уже успел его починить, пока Стайлз летал в облаках? Он посмотрел на Скотта, но тот стоял с выражением на лице, словно кто-то помотал ему перед глазами теннисным мячиком, потом притворился кинуть его, и Скотт побежал искать, искал, искал, и в полном непонимании вернулся обратно, так ничего и не найдя. Стайлз подавил желании пошерудить его нелепую шевелюру и почесать за ухом.  
  
Дерек целенаправленно двинулся в сторону Стайлза, наклонился над его плечом и глубоко вдохнул. Затем отпрянул и, фыркнув смешок, скрестил на груди руки.  
  
— Мой волк уверен, что ты единственный из всех не станешь делать попыток меня убить.  
  
Брови Стайлза уползли на лоб. Но Дерек был. Абсолютно. Мать его. Серьезен. Это было ненормально, и Стайлз дернул большим пальцем куда-то себе за спину. Где, учитывая его местоположение, не было никакой двери, но, да, общая мысль должна была быть ясна. — Мне пора домой. Мой отец — шериф — человек, совсем недавно узнавший о вервольфах, не очень любит выпускать меня из виду, по возможности, больше, чем на пятнадцать минут, так что, да.  
  
Дерек кивнул и заявил:  
  
— Тогда я иду с тобой.  
  
Стайлз засмеялся, громко.  
  
— Не-е… Ладно, — выдавил в итоге он, увидев, как удлиняются клыки Дерека, и как близко к его локтю находятся растущие острые когти.  
  
Замечательно.  
  
  
  
Все как в старые времена: Стайлз поздоровался с отцом (предварительно добросив до дома Скотта) и затем поднялся наверх, где нашел у себя в комнате Дерека, который попал в нее через окно. Дерек присел на край кровати и с интересом взял в руки одну из его рубашек.  
  
Что было ни разу не странно. Стайлз даже попытался улыбнуться, чтобы показать, насколько нестранно все это было.  
  
Дерек поднял на него взгляд, полный горящей настойчивости.  
  
— Кто ты для меня?  
  
Стайлз замер. Вот это был хороший вопрос, да? Они не были друзьями. Не были врагами. Но и не были совсем никем. Стайлз был вполне уверен, что они бы никогда не смогли быть друг другу никем. Нет, Дерек точно был для него кем-то. Определить кем — вот, что всегда вызывало у него затруднение. Что он мог ответить Дереку, чтобы не говорить при этом, насколько тот одинок и лишен друзей? «Кто-то, кого волнует, жив ты или нет»? Могло прозвучать неплохо и вдобавок правдиво. Стайлз заставил себя не отворачивается и смотреть на открытую беззащитность в глазах Дерека. Затем он облизнул губы и остановился на:  
  
— Союзник.  
  
Было не похоже, что Дерек хотел услышать именно это. Не хотел, но, видимо, все же ожидал. Стайлз не знал, что на это счет думать. Дерек сжал челюсти и черство и резко проговорил:  
  
— Я не чувствую с ними никакой связи. Их запах — я знаю, что он означает семью, но, — он остановился, и Стайлз догадался, что Дереку трудно подобрать правильное слово для Коры и Питера, точно так же как Стайлзу было трудно дать определение Дереку. — Это… неправильно, — закончил Дерек, но он не выглядел удовлетворённым, словно это слово не выражало то, что он чувствовал.  
  
Он посмотрел на Стайлза и легко и просто заявил:  
  
— Я ближе к тебе, чем к ним. К любому из них.  
  
Стайлз ощутимо сглотнул и присел рядом с Дереком на кровать. Он пожал плечами и объяснил:  
  
— Коры не было несколько лет, и ты наверняка считал ее мертвой. Она появилась, можно сказать, из ниоткуда, поэтому настороженность… Да, кажется вполне допустимой реакцией. Питер. О нем я даже не буду начинать, потому что я не позволю тебе зря потратить эту мозговую передышку в виде очищенной памяти, когда речь заходит о нем. Будем стараться держать тебя в этом вакууме как можно дольше.  
  
Дерек смотрел на клетчатую рубашку, которую он аккуратно перебирал в руках, и улыбался.  
  
Это было странно.  
  
Стайлз начал внимательно выстукивать пальцами ритм на своих коленях, чтобы избежать желания в открытую и, не мигая, пялится на беззаботную улыбку на лице Дерека Хэйла. Несмотря на тот фак, что это мог быть его единственный шанс наблюдать этот исчезающий феномен.  
  
Стайлз прокашлялся, вытянул вперед ноги и поправил на коленях джинсы. — Айзек — твоя бета. Ну, или был, судя по вернувшимся голубым глазам, о которых я, кстати, так до конца и не узнал.  
  
Он глянул на Дерека, но его лицо было все таким же пустым, отчего Стайлз заключил, что воспоминания не вернулись. Он пожал плечами.  
  
— Видимо, теперь так и не узнаю, если ты не расскажешь, учитывая, что Питер всегда врет, и даже если он и поведает мне настоящую историю, я все равно не поверю, а Кора не из тех людей, кто будет сплетничать со мной о своем старшем брате. Но да неважно, Айзек. Айзек, так подумать, сейчас ближе к Скотту. А со Скоттом у вас отношения больше односторонние: ты пытался уговорить его стать частью стаи, а он хмыкнул и укатил на своем мопеде в закат.  
  
На это Дерек усмехнулся, потому что смеяться над Скоттом всегда весело, даже если ты не вполне осознаешь, кто такой Скотт. Просто он весь такой счастливый, и улыбчивый, и щенячий, и засранцы вроде Стайлза и Дерека обязаны периодически над этим подтрунивать, иначе вся эта любезность заставит их лезть из кожи вон. Хотя, возможно, это только со Стайлзом так.  
  
— Эллисон — дочь охотника, так что, да, туда мы не пойдем. — Он подумал сказать: «у Эллисон фамилия Арджент», но если это воспоминание каким-то образом пробьется сквозь завесу, Стайлз точно не будет тем, кто Дереку с этим поможет. Никаких денег не хватит, чтобы заставить его напомнить Дереку о Кейт Арджент, нет, друзья, спасибо, до свидания. Стайлз взъерошил себе волосы на затылке. — Лидию ты не сказать, что хорошо знаешь, и, вау, похоже мы исчерпали список людей, с которыми ты вообще знаком…  
  
Из тех, кто до сих пор жив.  
  
Черт. Тогда очевидно, почему Стайлз ему самый близкий. Он — лучший друг Дерека в Бикен Хиллс, и они даже не друзья при этом. Стайлз не помнит, чтобы ему когда-нибудь в жизни было так грустно за человека.  
  
 Дерек продолжал не мигая на него смотреть, и Стайлз неловко и, вероятней всего, совершенно без надобности подытожил:  
  
— Выходит, по весьма изощрённой логике, понятно, почему ты ближе всех ко мне.  
  
Стайлз не мог молчать, потому что тишина его напрягала, отчего он просто обязан был ее заполнить и, да уж, лучше бы он оставил эту тишину в покое и позволил бреду зависнуть на уровне «Натали Портмен в „Стране садов“».  
  
Дерек свесил голову с еле заметным кивком. Вполне оправданно, потому что ему только что сказали, что самый близкий ему человек — пацан, который даже не может назвать их друзьями.  
  
Тишина продолжала звенеть, становясь все более неловкой, и Стайлз принял неимоверно глупое решение открыть рот еще раз. Он похлопал Дерека по ноге, что было так же убийственно неловко в этой и без того до одури неловкой ситуации, и прямо выпалил, лишь на ходу осознавая свои мысли, словно вел внутренний монолог, который он просто не мог заткнуть:  
  
— Я немного забыл, что ты чрезвычайно одинокий парень, Дерек Хэйл. Даже не могу представить, какого это, учитывая, из какой ты большой семьи.  
  
Плечи Дерека напряглись, и он, не поднимая головы, тихо спросил:  
  
 — Выходит, они все мертвы?  
  
А вот и второй пункт из дохренище длинного списка вещей, о которых Стайлз ни за что на свете не хотел бы рассказывать Дереку самостоятельно. Стайлз округлил глаза и автоматически ляпнул:  
  
— Черт, нет. Я-  
  
Дерек прервал его утробным рыком. — Я чувствую, — резко сказал он пустым голосом. Он сузил глаза. — Потерю. Постоянно, под кожей, внутри — везде. Я просто не знал, к чему ее отнести.  
  
Стайлз сделал попытку исправиться:  
  
— Дерек, я-  
  
Дерек резко поднялся на ноги. — Меня не должно быть здесь.  
  
Вот уж хрен.  
  
Стайлз схватил его за руку и дернул, сильно. Удивления вполне хватило, чтобы заставить Дерека сесть обратно. — Я твой... Человек-что-то. — Кривая полуулыбка на лице Стайлза расползлась в глупую ухмылку. — Ты останешься здесь, пока не найдется лучше.  
  
Дерек отпустил маленький вздох, который вполне мог быть смешком, и согласно склонил голову.  
  
Отлично. Одной проблемой во всей картине «Дерек без понятия, кто он» меньше.  
  
Дерек может остаться, а Стайлз может сходить в душ, и все, возможно, вернется на круги своя в их бездрузейной амнезийной трагикомедии. Стайлз закрыл глаза и отключил мозг на ближайшие пятнадцать минут, пока вода била его по спине.  
  
Когда он вернулся в свою комнату, Дерек сидел на кровати и стягивал ботинки. Стайлз сушил полотенцем волосы, и внезапно его посетило нестерпимое желание спросить:  
  
— Кем, ты думал, я тебе прихожусь? — Он помнил разочарование и отсутствие удивления на лице Дерека, когда он назвал себя союзником. Словно Дерек рассчитывал на что-то иное.  
  
Дерек устроился под одеялом на кровати Стайлза, зевнул и ответил:  
  
— Стаей.


End file.
